power_ranger_fanfiction_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Lee
James Lee is the Green Starlight Ranger "Dashing Star! Starlight Green!" History James Lee was born on February 23rd, 1996. He was originally from Japan but moved to Springfield with his parents. James then met Tyson, Venus, Ali and Lea. Even as a child he had an interest in Venus amazed on how pretty she was. He was there when Tyson moved but was sad that he was gone. James had a hard time learning the english language and so it was hard for him to understand words and what people were saying. Soon as time went on he learned how to speak english with the help of his friends. James soon grew an interest in music, wanting to create his own and soon he started to learn how to put music together. James met Davis one day during a trip to the park when he was a freshmen in High School. Davis tells him that he was chosen to become the new protector of the earth. James thought it was a joke until Alintrons attack. James then accepts Davis' offer and he becomes the Green ranger. During a trip to an Egyptian Museum, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons. Lea, Venus, James and Ali morph into their ranger forms except for Tyson. They fight off the Alintrons with the help of Tyson. He asked them what was going on and they teleport to the command center. During the battle, James and the others were beaten by Vortex when they were about to get destroyed. Tyson blocks Vortex's attack, he defeats the remaining Alintrons. The other rangers follow behind and they defeat a monster named Scribble. Tyson then reveals himself to be the red ranger. When Ali is invited to a spelling bee due to his high grades, James and the others help him study for the big competiton. While studying in the park, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons along with the monster Bee. Ali is able to beat him by using by answering his questions. In the end Ali is able to win the School's Spelling Bee. James and the other rangers come face to face with Maximus, he asks Tyson how Lora was doing. He then discovered that Maximus was actually Tyson's father. During Summer vacation, Tyson is kidnapped by Bat Knight who imprisons him into a void. The other rangers try to rescue him but are defeated by Bat Knight. They are saved by Tyson who had unlocked his battlizer The rangers then meet the Galaxy Pirates, who they fight against but then teamup with to defeat a group of monsters. During the final battle, James and the others come face to face with Maximus. They but they are injured, Tyson then gains the strength to go on and in the end he defeats Maximus returning him to his true form along with Bat Knight. James got married to Venus after the two had dated for a while. James handed his powers over to Austin Franklin who fights along side the new team with the help of Aaron Winter. The other rangers become the new rangers mentors helping them while they fight a new evil. Personality James is the goof of the team, he is the main one who kind of slacks off. He always likes to make people laugh and smile. He makes sure all of his friends are safe and he respects Tyson. Powers and Abilities *James has the power to duplicate himself. He uses it for distractions or for a decoy. James can also create duplicates of anyone he wants too but he can't make more than 7 duplicates. It is also used for fighting in battle and can help in many ways. *James also has the ability to understand different languages which didn't appear until they met a real life alien. Trivia - He is portrayed by Kento Yamazaki - He is from Japan and is skilled in martial arts - There is a hint that he has feelings for Venus Category:Green Ranger Category:Former Ranger Category:Mentor Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Starlight